


Olympus On It's Knees

by whintersoldiers



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Civil War, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pining, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whintersoldiers/pseuds/whintersoldiers
Summary: His gaze was heavy— in every sense of the word.It dragged over your figure like thick strings of caramel, the feel of it biting into your skin pleasurably, causing a hum to rise from your throat as your hand clutched the icy flute of champagne tighter in your hand. He looked at you like he could see every churning gear of thought in your head, and as if he could make out every feature upon your face, despite the darkness of the room and the impossibly large vicinity between your bodies.He smirked when he noticed your eyes travel to his lips, making you advert your eyes. You had no idea it was possible for a human being to look that… inviting.





	

His gaze was heavy— in every sense of the word.

It dragged over your figure like thick strings of caramel, the feel of it biting into your skin pleasurably, causing a hum to rise from your throat as your hand clutched the icy flute of champagne tighter in your hand. He looked at you like he could see every churning gear of thought in your head, and like he could make out every feature upon your face, despite the darkness of the room and the impossibly large vicinity between your bodies.

You took a gulp of the golden liquid to quench the sudden dryness of your throat, picking at the material of the dress you had chosen for the night. A long black number, it was. Made of something not unlike velvet, the material caressing your skin in the most wonderful way. The neckline was covered in an assortment of colored, sparkling jewels. It exposed the tops of your shoulder and collarbones, and the material hugged your figure and arms in way that didn’t make you uncomfortable; but rather like you were ready to make any man drop to his knees with a gaze. Maybe it had something to do with the long, and relatively salacious slit on the side that exposed everything from the soft flesh of your thigh to the curves of your ankles. You had been convinced to buy it by your goading friend, who had insisted it not only looked perfectly _sinful_ on you, but that it would drive a certain someone wild.

 _What the hell,_ you had said, with a swipe of your credit card at the obscenely expensive store. For the past couple of months, you’d awoken before 4 am, readying the cast of _Captain America: Civil War_ ; day in, day out. Being a makeup artist for such a huge corporation was an honor, of course, but damn if it didn’t make you work your ass off. If anyone deserved a dress like that; it was you.

So, here you were, practically eye-fucking none other than Sebastian Stan across the dance floor. He had been the only person who had appeared at your trailer every day with a bright smile, and a flirty little comment that never went too far, but pushed the boundaries just enough to make you smile and duck your head to hide your blush. You had chalked it up to his personality— after all, being the internet’s sweetheart, had to bring about some sort of endearing confidence.

But, as the _Civil War_ project had neared it’s end, he’d started to become a little more serious with his words. Inviting you to go grab drinks with him and the cast, bowling with his gym buddies, and although you had politely turned him down in fear of some sort of friction with your respective jobs, you couldn’t help your lips from uttering out a couple of suggestions of their own, and from displaying your fair share of teasing smirks.

It had been about a month since the last day on set, and now the entire cast and crew of the movie was at some venue in Los Angeles, drinking bubbly champagne and dancing away their worries as you all celebrated the end of another successful job.

A month since you’d seen Sebastian, and _damn,_ he looked good.

He’d trimmed a bit of his hair; less of the Bucky Barnes style and more of his own. He looked like a dream; dark hair slicked back, signature James Dean-esque smirk gracing his handsome face, and a three-piece, all black suit adorning his body.

 _We match,_ you thought, a corner of your mouth ticking up in amusement.

He was holding a drink of his own— something a bit stronger. Bourbon, probably. He took a long, slow sip, drawing your eyes to his bobbing adam’s apple, then to the fine cut of his jaw. He was something else, entirely. He smirked when he noticed your eyes travel to his lips, and you had to advert your eyes. You had no idea it was possible for a human being to look that… _inviting._

 _Adonis reincarnated,_ You thought with a dry laugh.

You placed your— now empty— glass down on the counter, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on your gown. You turned to one of the employees, and asked for directions to the bathroom, and ended up even more confused than before as they gave a long winded and useless explanation in reference to the location of the bathroom.

_I’ll find it myself, then._

You grabbed your studded clutch, smiling at one of your friends in a quick acknowledgement as you slid out of the crowd, the booming bass of the music fading into the background as your made your way out of the large room and into the long corridor.

Your heels clicked along the hallway as you walked, passing rooms here and there as you walked, the air conditioning a lot more forgiving outside than in the main room. After minutes of walking, you finally found a bathroom, the expensive mahogany engraved with big, clean letters that read ‘Restroom.’ You silently cheered, making your way in.

You stood in front of the large mirrors, studying your flushed cheeks, and feeling your erratic heartbeat thumping wildly inside your chest. For some reason, you had a feeling the night would end with something coming to a… consensus. You shook your head at your own thoughts, running your hands under some icy water, and drying them before bringing them up the up to the back of your neck in hopes of ridding the warmth that had gathered there. You did the same to your burning cheeks and forehead, smiling once you saw your flushed skin returning to normal. You searched for your crimson lipstick in your clutch, only to realise you’d lent it to your friend for a minute, earlier in the evening. You sighed a big, dramatic sigh.

“Ridiculous,” You found yourself muttering as you emerged from the bathroom, eyes focused on closing your clutch properly. That is, until a low, silken voice made it’s way to your ears.

“If you’re talking about that dress, I can’t say I disagree,”

_Oh!_

“Sebastian!” You squeaked in surprise, taking a moment to gather yourself. He looked even better now that he was out of the dark, and now that you could truly focus on the details. Like the flecks of silver and navy blues in his eyes, and the delicious woodsy hinted cologne— oak, most likely— that he happened to be wearing. “You saying you don’t like it?” You couldn’t help the teasing tone from entering your words. Sebastian grinned.

“Y/N,” He tutted, voice dangerously low. “You know very well what I think of that dress,”

“You should enlighten me anyways,” You said jokingly, with a wave of your hands as you began to walk towards the exit. A walk in the cool night air might do you some good.

It had nothing to do with the fact that you knew Sebastian was going to follow you. _Absolutely nothing._

“I think that you put goddesses to shame on a daily basis, but tonight, you bring them to their knees with envy.”

 _Oh, wow._ You thought. _Mr. Romanian-Dream-Boat certainly has a way with his words, doesn’t he?_

“Goddesses don’t get on their knees,”

“For the right reasons?” Sebastian asked, with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Some do.” You barked out a laugh, shaking your head at him as the brisk atmosphere nipped at your exposed skin. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and slowed his strides so you two could walk side by side.

“Y/N,” He called, drawing your attention from the ground towards him. “You do understand that I don’t mean to come onto you, right? I would hope it’s clear by now that I like you, but I just… don’t know if you even remotely feel the same. I mean— you flirt back sometimes, and then I think that maybe you, I don’t know, reciprocate, but then other times you shut me down, and I just wanna make sure I’m not crossing any boundaries or anythi—”

“Sebastian,” You interrupted causing him to look up at you. The space between you two was silent for a moment as you took a deep breath, and you could see the uncertainty in his eyes. This was the first time he’d outright said that he _liked_ you, and while it was somewhat clear before, a woman always has her doubts.

 _Not anymore,_ A giddy little voice inside you whispered.

“I—  You’re not… making me uncomfortable,” You finally said, deciding this was the place to start. Sebastian gave a curt nod, and waited for you to elaborate. You decided to bite the bullet. “Of course I like you.  I just, turned you down before because our jobs… they’re— it’s wasn’t worth it to me to risk my job if you weren't… Interested.. And, besides, how am I supposed to not like you?! You’re just about the sweetest guy i’ve ever met, you’re insanely talented, and _Jesus,_ you’re like a walking wet dream! I don’t get why…”

His face had cracked into a full blown, thousand mega-watt grin, and you pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“You don’t get to laugh! I’m trying to make a romantic confession here!”

Which of course, only made him laugh harder. You crossed your arms childishly, rolling your eyes, but unable to stop yourself from beaming as well. His laughter ceased slowly, but the smile wouldn’t leave his face, as he came closer and unwrapped your arms from your body. His hands didn’t leave yours.

“No, please continue, I’m just appreciating your… _exquisite_ style of vernacular.”

“I hate you,” You deadpanned. He grinned again.

“No, you don’t.”

“I should. I really should.”

“But, you don’t.” He pointed out, licking his lips slowly as the words left his lips. Of course, your vision fell instantly to his mouth, watching the way his tongue slipped back into his mouth.

The bastard totally knew what he was doing, but _God help you,_ you couldn’t look away.

“Right…” You said, after a heady moment of silence, your voice coming out rough. You cleared your throat.

“Right.”

You’re not quite sure who moved first. You remembered tilting your head and suddenly, his velvety lips were on yours in a searing kiss, his arms pulling you closer by the waist. Your eyes slipped shut as you brought one of your hands to the nape of his neck, curling them around him, the other resting on his shoulder with your purse hanging off your hands. His palms burn deliciously into the flesh of your waist, and you can’t help but arch into him when he runs the tip of his tongue along your lower lip.

He grins into the kiss when he draws a low whimper from you, swallowing your noises effectively nonetheless. He caresses your lips with his own, and you can’t remember the last time someone kissed you like this. With such fervor— as if they’d die without the weight of your mouth on theirs. You shivered, as he finally pulled away.

One look at him, with his pupils blown wide, pink lips raw and kiss-swollen, and you were _wrecked._

 _“Christ,”_ You managed to choke out. Sebastian had the nerve to smirk.

“Do you… I’m staying at a hotel not to far from here,”

 _“Yes.”_ You replied instantly. Sebastian grinned at your breathy, and frankly desperate tone, and you would’ve been embarrassed if you weren’t thinking about having his lips on you again. He took your free hand, and led you to his car.

The car ride to his hotel was… certainly interesting. You decided to connect your phone to the bluetooth, letting the sensual voice of your favorite artist fill the Audi as he drove at a speed he certainly should not have been driving. Spurred on by the smooth music, you decided to cross and uncross your legs subtly, causing him to turn his head to gaze at the smooth skin of your thigh, exposed by the slit.

“Y/N,” He warned, his voice lowered. You bite back a smile.

“Eyes on the road, Stan.”

“Don’t know if I can do that, when you keep doing that with your legs, sweetheart.” He reached over, a warm palm settling upon your velvet covered knee and squeezing lightly, before massaging the skin there through the material. You tried not to appear affected, gently pushing his hand away.

“No touching,”

“Aw, but where’s the fun in that?” He asked, sending you a wicked grin. You leaned over, running your teeth over the shell of his ear. You felt him melt slightly to your touch.

“You’ll have a lot of fun when we get your hotel, if you behave.”

“That’s a hell of an incentive,”

“It better be,” You said, settling back into your seat, satisfied. He let out a disbelieving scoff, smiling nevertheless. A few more minutes passed in a comfortable silence before you had reached the hotel, a bright beacon in the dark night.

Once inside, you could feel your heart pulsing erratically as Sebastian slid the keycard into the door of his room, causing it to click open. You couldn’t help your jaw from dropping just a bit, as you entered the room. A makeup artist’s salary was… well, not an actor’s. Floor length windows outlooked the Los Angeles sky, the room spacious and tastefully decorated.

“You want something to drink?” You heard Sebastian’s voice ask, as your kicked off your heels. You turned to him, watching as he slipped off his tuxedo, loosening his tie afterward.

God, that wasn’t supposed to be _that_ sexy, was it?

“You should really stop looking at me like that,” He said, a dark chuckle escaping his lips, as he poured some champagne into two glasses. You raised an eyebrow, going to stand with your back against one of the windows.

“Like what?”

“You know damn well what,” He said, setting down the drink after taking a sip, and approaching your waiting figure.

“Now, I believe I was promised a prize for behaving,” He said, his tone sultry. You smirked, watching as he leaned over you, and dropped his lips to yours, pressing you up against the cool glass. You put your arms around him, kissing back instantly, letting yourself get lost in the kiss. You cupped his face, licking into his mouth, and smiling at the taste of champagne and mint mixed together. His arms grabbed your hips tighter, making you smile. You stood on the tips of your toes, causing his hands to slip to the curve of your ass. He groaned into your mouth, squeezing lightly there.

You did a quick kiss-tango to the bedroom, only breaking away to breathe between your trip. He set you down onto the bed, breaking away from your kiss to tug off his tie, standing over your waiting figure.

“Now, that’s a real pretty dress, but i’m gonna need it on the floor now.”

“I thought it brought goddesses to their knees,” You teased, reaching for the back zipper.

“It’ll bring me to mine too if it comes off,” He said, watching as you slid the dress off your arms, and eventually your body. He growled softly at your partially nude body, pushing your legs apart, and settling between them on his knees, as promised. He brought his lips to the column on your throat, kissing and biting, before soothing the sting away with his tongue, as his hands worked their way to your breasts. He squeezed softly, running his thumbs over the clothed peak of your nipples, grinning into your collarbone when he heard you mewl.

“Can I…?” He trailed off, bringing his hands to the back of your strapless bra.

“If you don’t, I will.” You said breathily, feeling him laugh lightly into your tender flesh as he unhooked the bra seamlessly, letting the undergarment fall to the floor. He stared at your exposed chest, watching as your nipples puckered further to his teasing touch. His thumbs ghosted over your nipples, and before you could whine about it, he had brought his mouth to your breast, sucking at the bud earnestly.

You let a surprised moan escape your lips as he flicked his tongue over the peak, letting his mouth fall away with a graze of his teeth. You shivered, the feeling sending electric shocks straight your clit. You began to moan again as the repeated the actions to your other breast, massaging the neglected one in his hand.

He pulled away with a wet _‘pop,’_ making you stare at his normally blue eyes, which had practically turned black.

You were fairly certain you had never been this wet in your entire life.

“Tell me what you want,” He said, his voice husky. You squeezed your eyes shut.

“I want you to touch me!”

“Touch you where?” He asked coyly, running his fingertips over your stomach, then the backs of your calves, pressing gentle kisses to your inner thighs. You huffed.

“Anywhere. _Everywhere.”_

He didn’t seem satisfied with your answer, but obliged anyway, hooking his fingers into the waistbands of the panties you has picked specifically for this occasion, and pulling them down your legs. He spread your legs further, coming eye-level with your glistening center. You felt a need to close your legs, until he brought a hand up, and just _barely_ ran the tips of his fingers along your lips. You actually whimpered; he wasn’t pressing _nearly_ hard enough.

“I’ve wanted to get my mouth on this cunt ever since I saw you prance around in that pretty red number. You know— the tiny lil’ thing you wore on the first day of filming. You gonna make this wish of mine come true? You gonna let me taste you?”

_Fuck._

“I— uh…” You scrambled for an answer. He blew a puff of air directly into your pussy, making you squirm.

 _“Please?”_ He drawled. “I’m bein’ real polite here. I need an answer, Y/N.”

“God, _yes.”_

“There you go,” He muttered, burying his head between your thighs. You gasped loudly, as he licked a long, wide path from entrance to clit. You fisted your hands into his hair, messing it, as he focused onto your clit, licking languidly at the little bundle of nerves. You let your body fall back against the bed, sighing deeply. The tip of his thumb circled your entrance, spreading the wetness there, but never pushing in. Every time your moans reached a higher pitch, he’d pull away from your clit entirely, and begin dragging a finger up and down your slit.

He continued his ministrations, building you up to the edge, only to drop you back down, and damn if it wasn’t the sweetest torture you’d ever felt in your entire life.

 _“Sebastian,”_ You whined, frustrated by his lazy licks and teasing circles. “I need— jesus, _harder.”_

“I wish I had the willpower to deny you,” He whispered, almost to himself, before diving in, and attaching his lips around your clit, and _sucking._

_Shit._

His fingers, finally— finally— pushed in, two of his fingers working their way against your tight walls. The feeling of his fingers inside you, with the added feeling of his tongue flicking at the swollen bud of you clit, was enough to make you wrap an arm around your mouth to muffle the moan that tore it’s way from your mouth.

And, _then,_ his fingers grazed that tell-tale spot inside you that made your back push up off the bad in a pleasure-induced high. His tongue continued to swirl it’s way around your pulsing clit, and you felt that familiar warmth make it’s way to your stomach.

“Sebastian, fuck, please don’t stop, please, _please_ —” You began to beg, only to be stopped by him sucking with more fervor, eyes looking up and meeting yours, and just like that, your orgasm hit, the white-hot sparks of pleasure bursting inside your body.

Sebastian didn’t let up, his tongue fucking you through your orgasm, small kitten licks pushing you into overdrive. You pawed at his head, moaning something nonsensical along the lines of _“Mmm,”_ and _“Too much!”_

He climbed up over you, pressing his lips against yours, and you moaned at the taste of yourself against his tongue. You began to unbutton his shirt, finally, and unbuckle his dress pants, watching the clothes leave his body. You weren’t really wrong, you realized, as he stood before you in his boxers. All smooth skin, rippling muscle, and golden contours.

_He really was Adonis reincarnated._

“Those gonna come off or what?” You asked with a small laugh, pointing at his briefs. He gestured to them, but said nothing. You raised an eyebrow, and made your way to his standing figure, like a tiger stalking it’s prey. You supposed he expected you to take them off with your hands, but judging by the heavy breath he releases when you tug at the waistband with your teeth, you know he doesn’t really mind the difference. You drag the boxers down, lips grazing the skin of his muscular thigh as you pulled.

He really did have a gorgeous cock, you realized, as you pulled back to study his naked form. Long and thick and _perfect_ , fully erect— pink head begging for attention. You took notice of the protruding blue veins and the precome beading at the tip, and _fuck_ , if that wasn’t one of the most delicious things you’ve ever seen in your entire life.

He stepped out them and, took a seat on the bed, as you switched positions, your knees brushing against the carpet as you used the precome leaking from his tip to stroke him lightly. He hissed, hands brushing your hair, and pulling it up into a makeshift ponytail, and you took the crown of his dick into your mouth, sucking lightly.

“Fuck,” He cursed. You hummed around the weight of him, taking him in deeper, careful to avoid grazing your teeth against his member. You held him down with your hand, and forced your throat to relax as you took his length. You bottomed out, your nose grazing the fine hairs at the base of his penis. The guttural moan you were able to pull from him made that slickness between your thighs to return with full force. You pulled back, almost taking him out all of the way, before sliding your tongue back down. You bobbed up and down, determined to draw out more of the obscene sounds he was making.

 _“Shit,_ you’re so good,” He said, panting as you sucked harder, spurred on by his words. “Y/N— stop. I don’t wanna… Y/N!” You relented, your mouth coming off of him with a pornographic slurp.

“If I’m coming anywhere, it going to be inside you,” He growled, grabbing your figure, and flinging you lightly to the center of the bed.

_Oh, yeah._

_The manhandling was a thing._

“Shit!” Sebastian said, pulling back quickly. “I don’t have a condom. I mean I didn’t really think that i’d end up here…”

“Pill! I’m on the pill!” You urged, ready to feel him. “I’m clean, I promise.” He smiled and nodded in agreement.

He loomed over your waiting figure, giving you a rather sweet kiss, taking your leg, and lifting it up over his waist. He teased you, sliding the head of his dick over your lower lips, circling against your clit, and making you choke out a moan. He then circled your entrance, just barely pushing the tip inside you, making you thrash helplessly on the bed.

“Fuck me!”

“Yes, ma'am,”

And, then, with a long, slow slide, he was fully sheathed within you. A silent moan caused your mouth to fall open as you whispered his name. You had never felt fuller and more satisfied in your life, his member stretching you in the best way possible. He gave you a moment to adjust.

“Can I move, baby?” He asked, and you nodded, nails digging into his back. He grinned, and then began to _move._ You felt every hard inch of slide along your walls, every thrust making the head brush against that one spot that did nothing but drive you wild.

“You feel so good, Y/N,” He purred into your ear. “So hot, and wet, and— _God,_ ” He moaned, as you clenched around him, wrapping both legs around his back, the new angle allowing him to reach deeper. It also allowed the base of his cock to grind against your clit with every thick thrust, and you couldn’t help the endless wails from leaving your throat.

“Sebastian, you’re— _Oh!_ You feel incredible,” You choked out, and he grinned, bringing the pad of his thumb to your clit, making you arch off the bed once again. And when he began to massage those circles into your clit, you were done for. 

You screamed, your walls fluttering around him as you rode through your second orgasm, the feeling making your body light up with pleasure, and sending Sebastian spiraling into his own, spilling his seed deep into your body. Your bodies heaved as he pulled out, and dropped down next to you, staring up at the ceiling.

Then, he began to laugh.

“You know, Sebastian, most people don’t really laugh after doing what we just did,” You chided. He turned to you, eyes alight with happiness.

“No, no— I just… I realized we could’ve been doing this the entire time I was on set. Would’ve made filming a lot more fun.” He said, with a chuckle. You laughed.

“S’alright.” You said, your eyes glinting with mischief. “Filming for Infinity War begins pretty soon, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original writing date: September 7th, 2016.
> 
> Catching up all my writing to AO3, which is why these are being published so late! This was my first smut piece so it is kind of basic/cringe-y, but I want to document all my works in one place nonetheless. Let me know what you did and didn't like!


End file.
